Starbucks
by ChocolatePotterCrossiant
Summary: Harry Potter/Percy Jackson/Twilight/The Hunger Games. Crossover, One shot. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Bella, Edward, Jacob, Katniss, Peeta and Gale all go to Starbucks for Lunch. What shall happen?


**Hiya! I wrote this because I'm seriously bored and I'm writing something else but I want to finish the whole thing before I publish it and I think I'm going crazy from lack of posting things. This thing is pretty crap actually, not quite sure why I wrote it. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellarka and Gale Hawthorn. Aaaaand Breathe. **

**Enjoy!**

Starbucks

Percy: Why don't we go to Pizza Hut? Hey Grover, they even do Enchiladas!

Grover: Let's g-

Hermione: I'm not hungry actually, let's go to Starbucks

Ron: (Whispering) Harry, what's that?

Harry: (Whispering) it's a Coffee shop, Expensive though

*All walk in and sit down*

Percy: Jacob, what would happen if I hit you with my sword? Are you a monster or not? Because you're not exactly ancient Greek are you? You're a giant Wolf.

Jacob: I don't know, want to try? I'll heal pretty fast

Grover: No! Chiron will go crazy! You can't!

Percy: Fine, what about you and Bella? What would Celestial Bronze do to you guys?

Edward: Probably nothing, we're kind of invincible

Percy: So I am! I bathed in the River Styx, didn't I Grover?

Grover: Yup, Annabeth saved h-

Percy: Shut up man! Anyway, I'm invincible so ha!

Hermione: Did you really see a Manticore? They're supposed to be so dangerous!

Annabeth: It was! It nearly killed me!

Hermione: Can it really speak-

Ron: Oh be quiet Hermione, It's a Saturday!

Hermione: Just because I am talking to someone that is evidently smarter than you! I have finally met someone I can relate to on an intellectual level! No offence Harry

Harry: Considering the fact that I'm not sure what you just said, none taken.

Katniss: (Whispering) Peeta, please can we go, I don't like it here.

Peeta: (Whispering) we can't just leave, that's so rude

Harry: So are you really good with a bow?

Katniss: I'm alright

Ron: What are you good at Peeta?

Peeta: Um..-

Katniss: He's strong, really strong

Ron: That's cool, ever had a Butterbeer? They're so good!

Peeta: How do you make it?

Ron: … Hermione, how do you make Butterbeer?

Hermione: How am I supposed to know? And don't interrupt I'm talking to Annabeth!

Ron: I don't know, I'll ask Winky when I get back to Hogwarts

Gale: Winky?

Ron: House Elf, she works in the Kitchens at Hogwarts

Annabeth: Do they get paid?

Hermione: No! No they don't and it's so cruel!

Annabeth: So they work for nothing? That is so unfair!

Hermione: Exactly. Would you like to join S.P.E.W? It stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.

Annabeth: Yes please!

Ron: Oh bloody Hell, It's like she's another Hermione, that one

*Waitress comes over*

Waitress: What will you all be having today?

Hermione: Cappuccino please

Waitress: And you sir?

Ron: Pumpkin Juice, thanks

Waitress: Excuse me?

Harry: Sorry about him, we'll have two more cappuccinos please

Katniss: Do you have any Beef Stew?

Waitress: Like, in a little pot? I.. I think so

Peeta: What about bread?

Waitress: Plain bread? Sure… you don't want like. .. Toasted or anything?

Peeta: No that's okay

Gale: You got any Squirrel? Or even deer?

Waitress: N.. No. We sell chicken sandwiches … if you one of those?

Gale: Sure.

Bella: Edward and I don't want anything, thanks (Smirks)

Jacob: I'll have two toasted cheese sandwiches, two blueberry muffins and a can of Dr Pepper please

Waitress: Um.. I thought your friends weren't hungry?

Jacob: No, It's all for me

Waitress: Oh, sorry… sir

Percy: I'll just have a coke. Blue Coke that is.

Waitress: We don't sell blue coke, we have Vanilla or regular? If you want that?

Percy: Ugh, fine. Vanilla.

Annabeth: I'll have a Blue Tea please

Waitress: Okay and Sir?

Percy: So you have Blue Tea but you don't have Blue-

Grover: Shut up Percy, It's my turn! I'll have some enchiladas and a can of root beer

Waitress: We don't do Enchiladas! This is a coffee shop! Pick something else please…. Sir.

Grover: Can I have a slice of chocolate cake then?

Waitress: Okay so it's three cappuccinos, beef stew in a little pot, a slice of bread, one chicken sandwich, two toasted cheese sandwiches, two blueberry muffins, a can of Dr Pepper, one vanilla coke, one blue tea, a can of root beer and a slice of chocolate cake?

Percy: Yup

**REVIEW **


End file.
